Arise Elite Reptomon
by Digimon Forever
Summary: [COMPLETED] The first movie I've ever uploaded, yet not the first I write and finish. Mysterious stones appear and new codelimin introduced. A sailor gets her copedam soul warrior.


**Author's Notes:** This happens after ICT Outlaw. I'm not that good in movies but I'll try my best. Expect it to be longer than any episode or chapter I've ever written. A lot of stuff happens in the three days. This is the first day. Enjoy! Read and Review!

Rainbow of Time - Strife for the Mysteries - Enter a world of Faith - ... of Hope - ... of Heroism - Overcome sacrifices - Explore a world of Loyalty - ... of Friendship - ... of Justice - Spirit Jerebis

_Sewiril Movies: Zealon Feranin Movies_

_In the name of Allah, the most Gracious, the most Merciful_

_Movie 1: "Arise Elite Reptomon"_

* * *

_30/9/2003_

_Thirtieth of September, 2003_

_Beverly Hills_

"Simon! It's time to get up dear!" Ann yelled up

"Yeah mom! I'm up!" Simon yawned

"Hey sailor." Sigmalmon greeted

"Hey Sigmalmon." Simon smiled

Simon got out of the bunk bed. Sigmalmon was looking upwards. He pointed towards it. Simon looked up, seeing a strange cat. Sigmalmon flew up onto the top bunk, blocking the open window. Simon looked towards the window.

'The cat must have came through the window.' Simon thought

He hastily but carefully climbed up and cornered the cat. The cat looked behind it, noticing Simon. Without any other choice, the cat jumped down the top bunk onto the bedroom's floor. Simon jumped behind him, landing unharmed. Sigmalmon flew to the door, blocking it.

"What are you?" Sigmalmon asked

"Don't you know? I'm a cat." The cat replied

"A cat that talks?" Simon scratched his head

"Name's Mikemon." The cat greeted

"A Codelimin then." Simon nodded

He checked his twivice.

"_Mikemon - Mammal Meric Maturity - A close cousin of Gatomon yet distant - Her attacks are: Cat Claw and Meatball Punch._"

"What are you doing in this house?" Sigmalmon asked

"I was looking for my sailor. This is the Markem residence, right?" Mikemon asked

"Well... You're in the Markem residence. I'm Simon Markem, the second son." Simon introduced

"Nice to meet you. You already have your soul-warrior copedam. Do you have an older brother? Where is he?" Mikemon asked

Simon paled, "Yes I do. Stan's my older brother. He's away."

Mikemon blinked, "What about your mom or dad?"

Simon laughed, "Mom or dad having a soul-warrior copedam, imagine that!"

Sigmalmon sweat-dropped.

"What's the matter with that? Remember? Carol Jallivic has one and she's a mother." Sigmalmon reminded

Simon nodded, "Oh yeah but I never thought that my mom would get..."

A scream interrupted him. Simon rushed out of his room with Sigmalmon and Mikemon hard in pursue. They met Tom carrying Ann out of the house.

"Dad?!" Simon asked

"I'm off to the hospital. Your mom is going to give birth..." Tom replied

Simon blinked there at the entrance. Sigmalmon walked up next to him and Mikemon stayed hunched on the stairs. Simon turned to Mikemon.

"You should follow close behind. You are mom's soul-warrior after all. You'll need to stay in the shadows, show yourself only to mom and in the right time after she gives birth." Simon instructed

Mikemon nodded and rushed out of the door. Simon closed it behind him.

"You'll have a younger sibling soon." Sigmalmon smiled

Simon nodded, "A new member in the Markem family... I doubt that dad's heading to the hospital to where I and Stan were born in."

Sigmalmon shrugged, "Most likely."

"If Mikemon stays out of sight, but yet close to dad's van, she won't get lost." Simon decided

"What about us?" Sigmalmon asked

"The house is all ours until dad returns. I'd like to explore outside for some time, but then again I need to protect my home." Simon sighed, sitting on the stairs.

Sigmalmon sat down next to him.

* * *

Ben Argolans smiled to himself, walking to Cobra Terrorists HQ. He was in the park and he put his arms behind his back. Something glimmering caught his eye. Ben turned to it and walked towards it, kneeling down to get a better view. He blinked. It was a black stone, marked with some ancient marking. He picked it up and smoke buffed out of the stone, from under Ben, covering him up.

"Whoa." Ben whispered

The stone vaporized into thin air and Ben transformed. The smoke cleared up and Ben stared at himself for a moment. He leaped to a tree trunk and held onto it.

'I guess I won't be going to the meeting this time.' He thought

With excellent motion, he shifted around the tree, out of sight of the public, holding onto the trunk from his back.

'I better stay out of sight until I know what's happening to me.' Ben thought

He climbed up the tree and out of sight.

* * *

Tom reached the hospital in haste. Mikemon was right behind the car, jumping behind it from tree to tree, never losing sight. Tom carried Ann into the hospital and hastily asked for instant help. The receptionist got some help and two nurses put Ann down on a stretcher and rolled her away, with Tom following. Mikemon was able to sniff Ann out and went over to her room. Once they got inside, a nurse pushed Tom out.

"Sorry, but this is your third baby right?" The nurse asked

Tom smiled, "Sure is." He nodded

"Hospital's policy is that the third baby, whether boy or girl, is to be led into the world by pros, not with husbands around." The nurse explained

"What?" Tom asked, whispering.

"I'm terribly sorry, but it's hospital's policy." The nurse apologized

Tom sighed and sat down on a bench outside. The nurse went back in. A few moments later and Tom heard Ann screaming, indicating that she started the birth procedure. Tom waited for the screaming to stop and it eventually did. Tom blinked, waiting.

* * *

Once the screaming stopped, Mikemon peeked into the room and still saw the nurses there. She sighed and lowered her head, not before glancing at her sailor, holding a baby girl in her hands.

* * *

Ann smiled, holding her baby in her arms, all cleaned up and with the cord cut. She looked up at one of the nurses.

"Please, let my husband in. The birth is over." Ann requested

"I almost forgot." The nurse whispered. "I'll let him in right away." She nodded

She opened the door and motioned Tom inside. Once seeing his baby girl, Tom gasped and the nurse closed the door behind him. He carefully and slowly walked over. He smiled upon seeing his daughter.

"Karen, right honey?" Tom asked

Ann nodded, "Karen it is." She replied

* * *

Crescent League was all in the gym. They were sitting around in a circle. Mark noticed one member missing.

"Where's Simon?" He asked

"It is a holiday today. There's no school." Al reminded

"That doesn't answer my question." Mark retorted

"We have no idea where he is. Probably he's back home." Samantha shrugged

"Yeah, sleeping through the day." Rejelmon giggled

"Sigmalmon is with him though." Wizardmon reminded

"Also, this was a sudden meeting. It was pure luck that we all came here, not knowing about the meeting." Helen commented

"It's because we are here that there's a meeting." Otameno grinned

"So? What should we talk about anyways?" Labton asked

Silence.

* * *

Peter sighed, watching the small stream trickle through the riverbed. He was on some cement bank bend downwards, but Peter had his body stabled on it. A gentle glimmer caught his attention. It was upstream and coming downstream with the gentle current of the stream. As it got closer, Peter realized that it was a blue small stone with black strips on it vertically. Peter moved closer to the stream, careful of keeping his footage and not falling into the stream.

Peter quickly and carefully put his hands into the stream and grabbed the stone as it passed. He clenched it out of the stream, protective in his fist. He opened his hand and saw that the stone had the crest of miracles on it. Peter blinked.

"Uh?" He asked

A golden glow flashed from the stone and it blinded Peter's eyes. He closed them and turned his head away.

'There goes the meeting.' Peter thought. 'I guess I'll not attend it.'

Golden light engulfed Peter's whole body and he flashed.

* * *

Back at Cobra Terrorists HQ, Steve Rankid was getting nervous, pacing around. Watermon shifted his sight as Steve paced around, with him not moving a muscle except for his eyes.

"What's taking those two so long?" Steve asked

"Traffic?" Goring suggested, shrugging.

"We'll have to start without them Steve." Harold stated

Steve sighed and stopped pacing around. He sat down.

"You're right. They're late and we'll fill them up when they arrive. Now..." Steve started

* * *

"... Well, we'll leave you three to bond together." One of the nurses smiled

She opened the door and the nurses left, leaving Ann and Tom alone with their baby girl. Mikemon peeked into the room and saw the nurses gone. She carefully opened the window and slipped in carefully. She closed the window behind her.

"Ann?" She asked

Ann blinked, staring at her husband. Tom returned the stare, confused.

"What?" Tom asked

"Did you say something?" Ann asked

Tom shook his head. Ann narrowed her eyes in confusion.

"It's me who said it." Mikemon stated, whispering.

Ann and Tom both heard her and turned their attention towards her. Both Tom and Ann were about to yelp, but they covered their mouths in time. Mikemon cautiously approached the bed.

"What codelimin are you?" Tom asked, whispering.

"Why are you here?" Ann added

"Name's Mikemon and I'm you soul-warrior Ann." Mikemon greeted

Ann's eyes widened and she fainted, her head collapsing back into the pillow. Tom turned his attention quickly to Ann. Mikemon sighed and closed her eyes, taking a seat.

* * *

"... This stinks!" Simon exclaimed, standing on his feet.

Sigmalmon stood by his sailor's side.

"What are we going to do?" Sigmalmon asked

"Head to the zoo." Simon replied

Sigmalmon shrugged, "Why not?" He agreed

The two left the house and headed towards the zoo.

* * *

Simon walked to the zoo, with his back straight and with enough money for tickets. Above, Sigmalmon flew and jumped over roof tops, avoiding any populace sighting him. The zoo was a bit far, so it would by a good exercise for both Simon and Sigmalmon. In less than an hour, both Simon and Sigmalmon reached the zoo. Sigmalmon stayed out of sight and Simon went in, carefully and nervously.

Fortunate for him, he got in without any trouble. He walked over to the Elephants and Sigmalmon landed down beside him.

"I wonder how the animals would react with your presence." Simon stated, whispering.

"The elephants seems fine to it. Man! I haven't been this close in person to an elephant." Sigmalmon awed

"There's more to know about them than just their appearance Sigmalmon." Simon informed

"Sure. There always is." Sigmalmon shrugged

"Where to next? Your pick." Simon decided

"Hmm. Let me think for a moment." Sigmalmon replied

Simon shrugged, "Take all the time you need." He muttered

"Well, well, if it isn't one of the Crescent League members." A voice stated

Simon blinked and looked around him.

"You'll never find what you're looking for on the ground macho." The voice informed

Simon looked upwards and saw a figure. His eyes widened. The purple armored, burned Codelimin landed squarely in front of Simon. From the noise, Sigmalmon turned to Simon and gasped, noticing the evil Codelimin. Simon's eyes were those of fear.

"Who are you?" Simon asked

"Name's Pentamon and that's all you need to know." Pentamon replied

"What are you going to do to me?" Simon asked

Pentamon shrugged. Sigmalmon gathered his strength and courage and charged at Pentamon.

"Penta Kick!" Pentamon yelled

Sigmalmon was sent flying backwards and knocked unconscious.

"I might give you some sort of beating." Pentamon muttered

"Get it over with." Simon muttered

With a strong slap from Pentamon, Simon was slapped off of the bench. Pentamon put his foot over Simon's back, making sure that he won't give up.

"Your copedam are useless now. You are only one. However, I'd like to beat all over. Meet me in Server Continent in the Digi-World in five hours from now." Pentamon decided

"Where?" Simon gasped

"Oh, I'll find you all." Pentamon replied

With a flap of his wing, Pentamon was off in the air. Simon sighed and got back to his feet. He looked around and noticed visitors staring at him. He ignored the faces and walked over to Sigmalmon.

* * *

"How does this Pentamon know about us?" Mark asked

Simon went back home, after Sigmalmon woke up. He called the rest of the league up and arranged for a meeting in Emerald Mansion, Meric Land. All of them were there.

"That doesn't matter. What matters is why would he want to meet us all in Server Continent?" Otameno asked

"More importantly, how would he know that he would find us?" Al asked

"It'd be a first for us." Amy sighed

"For you sailors, but we Codelimin, or most of us, come from the Digi-World." Rescuermon reminded

"Should we go?" Mark asked

"I don't see why not." Rejelmon replied

"Apparently this Pentamon is underestimating us. We easily outnumber him, not only with copedam, but also humans." Brian reasoned

Mark nodded, "Pentamon might have some ambush for us. If he knows about us, he knows our strength. If he takes our copedam down, he won't hesitate in taking us out. Apparently, he's stronger than you think Brian. Lot's not underestimate this codelimin, because he surely doesn't underestimate us." He explained

"Besides, I and Sigmalmon were the ones to face him Brian. You know nothing of his strength." Simon added

"Server Continent is huge. When we get there, should we just wait?" Helen asked

"It seems so." Ranbimon sighed

"O.K. Everyone pack up. We're heading to Server. Let's get this over with." Mark decided

"We might not be coming back." Samantha whispered

Carol shook her head, "Don't be so positive. We'll come back. What? Our end is to be in the Digi-World?" She asked

"It's a possibility. Some of us have families and those who don't only have this league." Amanda pointed out

"Or boyfriends." Wizardmon chuckled

Amanda rolled her eyes.

"We're coming back." Mark firmly remarked

"Yes. We'll all survive. It's not cool for Stan; A.J. and Grace to return with their copedam and find out that they're the only ones remaining." Helen added

"Oh grow up Helen." Ryan commented

Helen glared at her brother. Ryan chuckled in return.

"Do any of us know how to head to the Digi-World?" Black Gatomon asked

Helen grinned, remembering something.

"I do." She smiled

The league turned to her.

"Follow me." She nodded, leaving the room.

* * *

Helen walked towards A.J.'s room. The league followed her, with Ranbimon in the lead. Helen waited for all of them to enter. Upon everyone entering, she closed the door behind them all. She walked over to some map, quickly finding it. She looked over the map for a moment and nodded.

"O.K. Everybody, hold on." She advised

She put her figure on the desired location and in their respective colors, flashed out of Meric Land, towards the Digi-World. Helen had Server Continent in her mind, away from any codelimin populace.

* * *

"So the long wait starts." Alan sighed, sitting down on the sand.

"Could you have decided on somewhere else besides the desert?" Amy asked

"All I thought about was Server Continent and to be away from any codelimin populace." Helen replied honestly

"The important think is that we're here. Let's just heat up for the encounter." Mark decided

And so the long hours of waiting started... Two hours were left, so not too long...

"So the losers came." A voice suddenly boomed

"Is it his voice?" Mark asked, whispering.

"Sure is." Simon replied, standing up.

"Earlier than I expected but what the heck, if you're all wishing to die so soon." Pentamon informed, appearing a few yards in front of them all.

The league's copedam instantly prepared themselves for battle.

"Mark, should I lead the copedam?" Rejelmon asked, whispering.

"Yes Rejelmon. Since I am leading the sailors." Mark reminded

"Just for the record, I'm not good at this. I'm not a born leader. What could happen?" Rejelmon asked, fearful of any answer.

"The end of you all would be here in this desert, I assure that to you all." Pentamon grinned

"Zip your mouth corpse!" Helen hissed

Ranbimon sweat-dropped, along with the rest of the league. Rejelmon sighed and charged Pentamon. The rest of the copedam followed suit, some flying and other running.

"Electric Light!" Rejelmon yelled

"Rainbow Stars!" Ranbimon yelled

"Thunder Ball!" Wizardmon yelled

"Polar Chill!" Polamon yelled

"Mammal Lightning!" Terrainmon yelled

"Reliance Blades!" Swimmon yelled

"Quintuplet Laser!" Sigmalmon yelled

"Pepper Breath!" Black Agumon yelled

"Lightning Paw!" Black Gatomon yelled

"Mach Spin!" Lady Earthmon yelled

To their shock, Pentamon avoided the ranged attacks.

"Penta Punch!" Pentamon yelled

Black Gatomon yelled in pain, flying backwards, towards the sailors. She landed panting on her back, in front of her sailor, who sweat-dropped.

"Penta Wing!" Pentamon yelled

Lady Earthmon was blasted backwards. Samantha let her copedam slam into her. She silently moaned, but happy that Lady Earthmon was safe. She bent on her knees from Lady Earthmon's slam. Pentamon didn't waste any moment and continued on with his assault. Rejelmon was the first to go with a fall and elbow to the back of his head, sending him unconscious to the sand, on his face.

Next came Ranbimon, who was in the air. Pentamon swiftly flew up and squarely kicked Ranbimon in the chest, sending her to the sand on her back. Pentamon wasn't over yet and flew downwards. Ranbimon froze in fear. Pentamon landed over her and punched her in the face, strong enough to send her unconscious. It was Wizardmon's turn. Pentamon knew he wasn't going to be as easy, maturity never were.

"Vision of Terror!" Wizardmon yelled

Pentamon laughed, but just as quick, turned serious.

"Deceiving Pentagon!" Pentamon yelled

It blasted into Wizardmon's staff, then into Wizardmon himself, knocking him out cold. Now Polamon was different. He was going to be hard, with him being mate and able to teleport. Pentamon knew it and for the moment stared him down. He knew dangers and threats like Polamon. Polamon charged at him. Flying into the air, Pentamon avoided him in the knick of time.

He swiftly turned around in midair.

"Penta Wing!" He yelled

Polamon didn't turn around, but just teleported away from the attack. Pentamon instantly was tense, but it was too late. From behind in midair, Polamon touched him and Pentamon went cold, falling to the ground. Polamon hastily teleported back to the ground, a few yards behind Pentamon. Pentamon held his breath and stayed lying on his stomach.

"Did we get him?" Amy asked, hopeful.

"It isn't over." Ryan replied, shaking his head.

The chill slowly subdued and eventually faded away. Pentamon sighed deeply, happy that he survived it. Polamon knew that Pentamon was still alive, but he wasn't going to go down easily. Pentamon knew Polamon won't fall for such a trick, so he had no choice but to come up with a plan to defeat Polamon. It quickly came to him. They were in the desert. The heat should eventually effect Polamon. All Pentamon had to do was keep alert and his guard up.

Jumping back onto his feet, Pentamon got back up. He turned towards Polamon and charged him.

"Polar Chill!" Polamon yelled

Pentamon flew in the air, avoiding it. Once it passed him, he landed back onto the ground, his charge not slowing down. Polamon blinked, wondering what Pentamon was up to.

"Keep alert!" Ryan informed

Polamon gently nodded.

"Deceiving Pentagon!" Pentamon yelled

Polamon easily teleported away and behind Pentamon. Not falling for it twice, Pentamon rolled out of the way and faced Polamon.

"Penta Wing!" Pentamon yelled

Polamon chuckled and teleported away, once again. Pentamon hastily jumped back, turning around and facing Polamon. Polamon was panting, on one knee. Ryan lowered his head and sighed.

"Clever." Polamon panted

"Teleporting does take energy to do then." Pentamon nodded

"Penta Wing!" Pentamon yelled

Polamon tried to roll out of the way but he just collapsed. The attack blasted into his face, sending him falling onto his back, knocked out.

"I must admit, that wasn't my plan. Anyhow, I eventually defeated him." Pentamon confessed

"It isn't over yet Pentamon!" Terrainmon reminded

"Of course." Pentamon replied

"Terrain Blast!" Terrainmon yelled

"Whoa." Pentamon muttered

He quickly jumped to the side and sighed, with the attack passing him, totally missing him. Pentamon took the momentarily stalemate and swiftly charged Terrainmon. He swiftly grabbed Terrainmon with his hands and swung him around.

"That's just..." Alan paused, sighing.

After a few fast spins, Pentamon let go of Terrainmon. Terrainmon went flying into the air and landed on the sand, rolling over in it. His energy was depleted. From fatigue, Terrainmon gently closed his eyes to rest. Swimmon sweat-dropped in fear and started shaking. Pentamon rolled his eyes from his position.

"Deceiving Pentagon!" He yelled

"Reliance Blades!" Swimmon yelled

Deceiving Pentagon smashed through Reliance Blades and into Swimmon, blasting him over onto his back. He fell to his side and just stayed there, slowly breathing. Black Agumon and Sigmalmon were the last two remaining.

"We're not going down easily." Brian growled

Black Agumon glowed maroon and his form disappeared from sight.

"BLACK AGUMON DIGIVOLVE IN..."  
"... BLACK GREYMON!"

Pentamon chuckled at the appearance of the digivolved form.

"You'll have to go through me first. Spiral Pyro!" Sigmalmon yelled

"Deceiving Pentagon!" Pentamon yelled

Pentamon knew that the two attacks would cancel out, so he charged behind his attack. The two attacks collided into each other and cancelled one another out.

"Mega Flame!" Black Greymon yelled

"Great." Pentamon muttered, annoyed.

He hastily jumped to the side. Apparently, Black Greymon could see his intention and wasn't just going to stand there waiting for his turn. Sigmalmon took to the sky, but knew that it won't help.

"We're the last two." Simon sighed

Brian nodded in agreement.

Suddenly, Sigmalmon glowed light brown and his form disappeared from sight. Simon smiled.

"SIGMALMON CREVOLVE..."  
"... BUTTER DIGRALMON!"

Simon checked his twivice for information on his copedam's evolved form.

"_Butter Digralmon - Angel Jerebi Maturity - Butter Digralmon is surely different from all other angel codelimin - His attacks are: Star Impulse and Angel Feathers._"

"And Pentamon." Simon muttered

"_Pentamon - Animal Grasl Migration - Pentamon is an ancient evil codelimin. Don't underestimate him, even if you outnumber him - His attacks are: Penta Punch; Penta Kick; Penta Wing; Deceiving Pentagon._"

"Nice to know." Daniel grumbled

"Digivolving won't save either of you." Pentamon stated

Butter Digralmon smiled, but kept silent in midair. Black Greymon thundered towards Pentamon. Behind him, Butter Digralmon landed. Pentamon, now stiff, charged Black Greymon in return.

"Penta Punch!" Pentamon yelled

He punched Black Greymon in the stomach with all the might he had. Black Greymon gasped and was thrown backwards; even more was that he devolved back into Black Agumon. Brian moaned. Butter Digralmon gently flapped his wings; eager to face off one-on-one against Pentamon. Against his calculations though, Pentamon held his position.

"It appears as if Pentamon is afraid of Butter Digralmon." Samantha noted

"Of course! He's an angel!" Simon reminded

"There more to it than that. Check your twivice for more info on Pentamon." Mark requested

Simon checked his twivice.

"_Pentamon is an ancient evil codelimin. Don't underestimate him, even if you outnumber him. In ancient time, he was defeated by an angel. At first the angel was lower in level than Pentamon, but it was through Pentamon that the angel got to his mate form and eventually defeated Pentamon._"

"That's new." Alan commented

"Sure is." Pentamon muttered, understanding.

"Tell them." Butter Digralmon requested

"What?" Pentamon asked

"Being Pentamon. I sense more to you." Butter Digralmon stated

Pentamon growled, "I'll tell them if I decide it!" He remarked

"O.K. What is it Butter Digralmon?" Simon asked

"He's..." Butter Digralmon started

"There's an explanation to why I know you all." Pentamon interrupted

"It would be nice for the mystery in that to be solved." Al commented

"You didn't even let your copedam engage in battle with it! Neither you and some others!" Mark growled, glaring at the 'known' ones.

"Look, we just got in some time ago." Carol started

"That's no excuse for not engaging in battle with us now." Brian added

"Let's stay united please." Helen requested

"We'll have a better chance if they let their copedam loose." Mark argued

"So far Butter Digralmon is keeping Pentamon at bay. They'll let them 'loose' after his defeat." Amy explained

"Actually, no offense guys, but we sorta forget about our copedam." Otameno giggled

"Always happens." Santimon shook his head

"Like what Amy said, we'll let our copedam in the fray after Butter Digralmon's defeat." Labton decided

"He isn't going to be defeated!" Simon exclaimed

"Then our copedam won't need to engage in battle with Pentamon." Dan shrugged

"Which is better for us." Vi Vampmon added

"Not helping." Dan whispered

"Sorry." Vi Vampmon apologized

"Are you all through or should I just not 'solve' your little mystery?" Pentamon asked

The league was instantly silenced.

"Thanks... Such rudeness. I found this black stone when I was heading to headquarters and it turned me into Pentamon. So far, I don't know how to turn back. Name's Argolans, Ben Argolans by the way." Pentamon announced

"From Cobra Terrorists?!" Mark exclaimed

"The one and only." Pentamon replied

"No." Kate muttered, shaking her head.

"You're all wasting your times with this fool. We'll handle him!" A voice boldly stated

Pentamon rolled his eyes and turned to the codelimin who dared to challenge him. He sweat-dropped in humor of them. Butter Digralmon and the league had their eyes on the newcomers. Mark was the one to check his twivice on them.

"_Graslmon SM - Mammal Grasl Maturity - Introducing the leader of the GEM squad, short for Graslmon Elemental Mode. Graslmon Slash Mode is also called Slash Graslmon - His attack is: Grasliyam Slaughter._"

"_Graslmon FM - Mammal Jerebi Maturity - The only female of the squad, Graslmon Fire Mode is also called Pyro Graslmon - Her attacks are: Fire River; Flames of Rage; Heat of the Sun._"

"_Graslmon WM - Mammal Meric Maturity - The only flying codelimin in the squad. Graslmon Wind Mode is more dangerous and threatening with his transparent armor. He's also called Air Graslmon - His attacks are: Wind Storm; Howl of the Wind; Hurricane Typhoon._"

"_Graslmon RM - Mammal Meric Maturity - He stands for the element of earth. He's also called Stone Graslmon - His attacks are: Rock Slash; Grasl Bacon; Rock Crush._"

"Give me a fuckin' break!" Pentamon growled

"No threats fear us. Gem forever!" Slash Graslmon yelled, charging at Pentamon.

The other three followed suit.

"Fire River!" Pyro Graslmon yelled

"Hurricane Typhoon!" Air Graslmon yelled

"Rock Slash!" Stone Graslmon yelled

"Oh god." Pentamon whispered

"Let's get out of here now! We'll need to build a raft and leave Server continent." Helen informed

"Crescent League doesn't withdraw!" Mark growled

"I know what I'm doing. Pentamon might be afraid of Butter Digralmon, but that's no guarantee that Butter Digralmon would win. Besides, we need to find something that would guarantee us victory over him." Helen reasoned

"I'm with sis." Alan nodded

"Let's get our copedam and get out of here." Brian urged

Mark; Helen; Ryan; Alan; Kevin; Brian; Daniel and Samantha all rushed and withdrew their copedam.

"Let's go Butter Digralmon!" Simon informed

Butter Digralmon nodded and flew after the league. Pentamon was in a fierce battle with Gem squad that he didn't notice the league escaping, not that it mattered anyway.

* * *

"Do you have any plan on where we're going?" Santimon asked

"Sacred Star Island." Helen replied

"What?" Simon asked

"You know about it too it seems. Why wouldn't you? You're Stan's younger brother." Helen remarked

"We'd like to know how you know about it." Butter Digralmon requested

"A.J. took me there once before, with Stan and Grace O.K.? Now trees are around here. We're close to the beach or ocean. Time for some chopping." Helen informed

"Who dead and made you boss?" Mark questioned

"Well, well, aren't we all tense?" A voice asked

The league all froze. The copedam knocked out suddenly woke up.

"What is it?" Mark asked

"A very strong power." Rejelmon replied, whispering.

"None threatening though." Santimon agreed

"For now at least." Histro Solarmon added

"Why, here I am." The voice replied

A few moments later and a landing was heard. The league turned towards the sound's direction.

"Hey Ryan. It's been awhile. I hope you gave up smoking. I certainly have after this." The codelimin informed

Al was the first to get info on the codelimin, with his travice.

"_Star Magnamon - Warrior Grasl Nerdis - A human who could change into a codelimin warrior. Nerdis is his only form and he has no evolution - His attacks are: Magna Force; Ultra Prison; Out of the World._"

"Birth name is Magnaf, Peter Magnaf. Yes, yes. I was that kid in Scorpion Gang, then in Cobra Terrorists for awhile. I am Steve Rankid's only child and son. However, I changed my surname to Magnaf. What do you all think of this form of mine?" Star Magnamon asked

"I don't believe this. First Ben and now Peter?" Ryan asked

"Ben? Where is Pentamon by the way? Shouldn't you have all meant him by now?" Star Magnamon asked

"Why? Personal vendetta?" Dan asked

"You bet ya... Goodness! I can't believe it! Crescent League withdrawing from one opponent?! Totally unbelievable. I gotta go and handle him, before he finishes Gem squad off." Star Magnamon decided, rushing in the opposite direction.

"How did he know that stuff?" Amy asked

"Peter always knew stuff." Ryan informed

"Were you and him buddies while he was in Scorpion Gang?" Mark asked

"And if I was?" Ryan asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing. Just for the sack of information." Mark replied

"Talking, talking. That never gets anything done! Everyone onboard now!" Helen ordered

The league turned towards Helen and Ranbimon. With the help from the other copedam, the two had made a raft big enough for all of them. It was around on the beach and ready for its voyage. It took a few moments for the league to recover and then they all boarded the raft. Ranbimon and Butter Digralmon went into the air for navigation.

"My twivice knows the way." Simon replied

"Mine better. I and A.J. landed in this ocean and he flew us there." Helen informed

"That means my twivice only has the map of the tomb. No help from here." Simon sighed

Helen nodded firmly. Tamuyess, Helen's twivice, showed Helen the map of the Digi-World; where they were and how far they were from the island.

"Swimmon, we'd need your help." Kevin informed

Dan; Mark and Brian got out and pushed the raft into the ocean. The three quickly hopped in before the water got too deep. Swimmon got out of the raft and swum, taking the raft along with him.

* * *

It took some hours through Helen's navigation and Ranbimon and Butter Digralmon's scouting. Eventually though, they all made it to shore on Sacred Star Island. Helen was the first to get off of the raft, followed by Swimmon and the rest of the league. Ranbimon and Butter Digralmon landed in front of her.

"There's no threat here Butter Digralmon, why not decrevolve?" Simon asked

Butter Digralmon nodded and decrevolved back into Sigmalmon.

"This place I remember clearly. We were here before. This way." Helen took the lead

The others followed behind her.

* * *

"You four shouldn't have challenged me in the first place, you weaklings." Pentamon growled

"Our goal was to... distract you while the league escaped." Slash Graslmon coughed

Gem squad were all on their backs, panting and defeated. They gave Pentamon one heck of a battle, but it wasn't for them and they knew it.

"FM! Get the hell out of here! We'll cover you girl!" Stone Graslmon urged

Pyro Graslmon decrevolved back into Rose Graslmon. Rose Graslmon rushed away. Stone Graslmon; Air Graslmon and Slash Graslmon hastily got back to their feet.

"_Rose Graslmon - Mammal Jerebi Juvenile - The name rose is from her light purple mane even though it isn't rose colored and she's sweethearts with Greemon - Her attacks are: Rose Mane and Double Cerulean Eyes._"

"Grasliyam Slaughter!" Slash Graslmon yelled

"Penta Punch." Pentamon muttered, with force in cracking the leader's neck.

Slash Graslmon was spun around and his neck was for real cracked. He fell on his stomach and dissolved.

"Penta Wing!" Pentamon yelled

The attack blasted Air Graslmon and he was blasted into the air. In midair, his data dissolved.

"Deceiving Pentagon." Pentamon whispered

The attack rushed through Stone Graslmon, immediately deleting him.

"Well, taking on some weaklings I see. FM has a sailor for your knowledge; good thing you hadn't dealt with her first." A voice greeted

"I know that voice." Pentamon gasped

He turned around and saw Star Magnamon. Pentamon blinked in confusion.

"What's the matter? We're both the same. Well... not entirely. I am Peter Magnaf though, Steve's only child and son." Star Magnamon informed

"How did you turn into that piece of crap?" Pentamon asked

Star Magnamon looked at himself, "Is that an insult?" He asked

"Very much so, I must say." Pentamon nodded

"Well... You asked for it. Magna Force!" Star Magnamon yelled

* * *

"What's this? Helen? Do you remember a cavern?" Ranbimon asked

"A cavern?" Helen repeated

Sigmalmon and Ranbimon stepped aside to let Helen see it. She gasped.

"It seems to be one." Sigmalmon commented

"Well, this island is full of surprises." Helen shrugged

"Let's stop wasting time and go in." Mark informed, walking pass Helen; Sigmalmon and Ranbimon down into the cavern.

The rest of the league followed behind him. The cavern was well lit and at the center was a codelimin, one that was meditating.

"Ah! Welcome Crescent Disciples... Um, I see not all of you are present." The codelimin greeted, with his eyes closed.

"How?" Rescuermon asked

"First of all, let me introduce myself." The codelimin decided

"_Elite Reptomon - Warrior Jerebi Mate - He's an ancient codelimin self-warrior. He was in hibernation in Elite Cavern, on Sacred Star Island until the Digi-World was disturbed by the presence of both Star Magnamon and Pentamon. It was then that he was waken. He and Star Magnamon are ancient rivals - His attacks are: Reptile Force; Scales of Tail; Combat Claws._"

"Crescent Disciples?" Mark muttered

"Please disciples, sit." Elite Reptomon requested

Cautiously, every member of the league took a seat, in a semi-circle in front of Elite Reptomon. Elite Reptomon was sitting with his legs crossed and his hands gently on his knees. His eyes were still closed. Helen noticed some sort of bed and coven behind Elite Reptomon. She guessed it was his bed.

"We're here..." Mark started

Elite Reptomon raised his hand, "Please... Don't speak. I know the reason why you're all here. I had a headache for some time after my awakening." He explained

"Headache from long hibernation?" Labton asked

"From instant information and events. You see, there's more to me than it seems. Instantly after I woke up, flashes of events flashed in my head and so I know the recent and important past events. When A.J. and Stan return, give them my greeting. Not to mention Grace and Otazoidmon, especially Otazoidmon. That's your job, if you don't mind Helen." Elite Reptomon requested

Helen shrugged, "I don't mind, not at all. I'll do it." She replied

"Excellent. Now most of you are tense. Both Pentamon and Star Magnamon are going to eventually reach this island. It would be then that I'll face both. Besides, Amy? Rose Graslmon is your soul-warrior copedam. She's on her way over. She'll make it after I'm through with Star Magnamon and Pentamon." Elite Reptomon explained

"I have my own copedam? Yes!" Amy exclaimed

"They'll come to this island?" Brian asked

"Meditate with me and relax. Helen and Ranbimon can be our lookouts. Come on all of you, close your eyes and relax your nerves and muscles." Elite Reptomon requested

Brian frowned, 'He totally ignored my question! Oh well, no matter. He already answered anyway. What's wrong with it?' He thought

Elite Reptomon kept his eyes closed through the conversation and they still were closed. The league sat crossed legged and closed their eyes, relaxing as best as they could.

"May we join?" Santimon asked

"Indeed you can definite. As well as the rest of you soul-warriors." Elite Reptomon allowed

The soul-warrior copedam joined their sailors in meditation. Only Helen and Ranbimon stayed alert, not tense.

* * *

Rose Graslmon sighed, collapsing onto the shore of Sacred Star Island. She was completely exhausted. She took her time and relaxed, resting to regain her energy. From the wooden raft close to her, she knew that the league was on the island, with Amy, her sailor. Two sudden wind currents rushed up pass her. She glanced up and saw two figures, recognizing one of them. She moaned.

"Not again." She muttered

'I'll just stay here until someone comes. Maybe until my sailor comes. Where are you Greemon?' Rose Graslmon thought, closing her eyes.

* * *

A sudden shake was felt in the cavern.

"They're both here, battling each other. I'll say this now, Amy; your copedam soul-warrior is on the shore. She's resting. It's the same shore all of you landed on. Another thing, I'll bring them back to human, but they'll find a way in returning to their codelimin forms. When that time comes, none of you would need my help in defeating them. A.J.; Stan; Grace and their soul-warriors would have enough experience and skill to deal with them. Now, let's meet our guests. Shall we?" Elite Reptomon asked, opening his eyes.

The rest of the league opened their eyes and stood on their legs with Elite Reptomon. Helen and Ranbimon were the first two out. Elite Reptomon rushed after the duo, followed by the rest of the league, all relaxed.

* * *

Star Magnamon was on Pentamon. He threw Pentamon a punch to his nose and Pentamon used his legs and threw Star Magnamon into a tree, upside down. Pentamon only got onto his legs, standing up, when Elite Reptomon and Crescent League arrived. Pentamon blinked.

"Who are you?" He asked

Elite Reptomon didn't answer.

"Reptile Force!" He yelled

The attack blasted Pentamon into the air and into a tree. He got knocked out, falling on his butt and the tree fell on him. Pentamon returned back to an unconscious Ben. Elite Reptomon turned his attention towards Star Magnamon, but quickly jumped to the side, avoiding one of his attacks.

"So Star Magnamon does recognize Elite Reptomon." Al raised his eyebrow

"This should be quick." Histro Solarmon grinned

"Ultra Prison!" Star Magnamon yelled

A prison formed around Elite Reptomon, but Elite Reptomon knew how to deal with it.

"Combat Claws!" He yelled, slicing through the prison.

He walked out and Star Magnamon drew his sword. Star Magnamon charged with his sword towards Elite Reptomon, but he was ready. Elite Reptomon blocked Star Magnamon's attack with his claws. Star Magnamon sweat-dropped, recognizing the deadlock.

"Scales of Tail!" Elite Reptomon yelled

With a swift move, Elite Reptomon got the sword out of Star Magnamon's hands, and slapped him onto his back. Elite Reptomon threw the sword into the ground and that's where it got stuck. Elite Reptomon jumped backwards and into the air.

"Reptile Force!" Elite Reptomon yelled

The attack blasted into Star Magnamon and he lost conscious. He returned back to Peter. Elite Reptomon landed and walked over to Crescent League.

"All of you can head to Crescent Tomb, that's where you all can return to Meric Land or back to your dimension." Elite Reptomon explained

"I'll need to get Rose Graslmon first." Amy informed

"Of course. Helen and Ranbimon, since you two know your way around, why don't you two accompany Amy?" Elite Reptomon asked

Helen and Ranbimon nodded. The three took off.

"Now, as for Simon, I already put a map in the Digi-World for you. You and the rest are to head back to Meric Land." Elite Reptomon decided

"What about you?" Sigmalmon asked

"I'll return to my hibernation." Elite Reptomon shrugged

"Lead the way Simon. Let's move out league!" Mark ordered

Simon led the way, navigating with his twivice, towards Crescent Tomb. Elite Reptomon glanced at both Peter and Ben and shrugged.

"They can handle themselves." He muttered

Being all alone now, was his chance on catching up on his hibernation. He returned to his cavern and went into his weird bed. Rather swiftly, he dozed off to deep sleep.

THE END

MOVIE 1: ARISE ELITE REPTOMON IS OVER

10:50 AM - THURSDAY 15/6/2006

THIS IS STAR OTAMON SIGNING OFF

Rainbow of Time - Strife for the Mysteries - Enter a world of Faith - ... of Hope - ... of Heroism - Overcome sacrifices - Explore a world of Loyalty - ... of Friendship - ... of Justice - Spirit Jerebis

* * *

**Butter Digralmon:**

Butter Digralmon is as tall as Lucemon Falldown Mode. His skin is white fur. He has three pairs of feathers wings like angels, only colored golden. Half a helmet covers his upper face, but not his brown eyes. His arms are the same as Sigmalmon's, only a little longer. The eight edged brown star is still on his forehead. His hair is brown and long.

Rank: Maturity

Attribute: Angel Jerebi Sewiril Copedam

Attacks: Star Impulse; Angel Feathers

**Pentamon:**

It was thought that Ben Argolans died in the Limbo Realm, along with Peter Rankid, later to be known as Magnaf. Ben did die for real, but was revived by some awakening of a dark and light force, unknown to him and them. Ben was revived in the Limbo Realm and he later discovered that he could turn into Pentamon, a migration animal form. With that, Pentamon stayed in the shadows for a long time, but that was in Star Mystics' Power of Ownalis

In Sprouts of Darkness, and other stories, it's a different story. Ben Argolans had a young orphan life and a stone of legend gave him the power to turn into Pentamon. Since he had evil intentions, Pentamon's form was chosen for him. Ben Argolans found the stone while he was young and an orphan, it stayed with him all his life, but he didn't need it anymore. Unknown to Ben, Pentamon was an evil Codelimin, which was slaughtered by some angel Codelimin.

Ben raised an evil Codelimin army, naming it Penta's Army. He found out about Apocalymon and Darko's invasion plan for the Digital World, and later for the Human World. He decided to invade the human world, while he still had the chance. New York was his first choice.

All over Pentamon's body, his skin was burned flesh. It strangely didn't have the stench of rotten flesh. Pentamon had purple armor around his body; he had a helmet, like those of medieval times. He had chest armor; hand armor and leg armor on his joints. The shape of a pentagon was outlined in silver on the helmet's forehead. His eyes were the same as Ben's. He didn't have any hair. A purple bat wing was connected to his spinal cord, on his back. His name stands for Pentagon Monster.

Rank: Migration

Attribute: Animal Grasl Sewiril Lancer

Attacks: Penta Punch; Penta Wing; Penta Kick; Deceiving Pentagon

**Slash Graslmon:**

The leader of gem squad, Slash Graslmon is also called Graslmon SM, standing for Slash Mode. He's very much like Graslmon, in the fact that he has a sword that's similar to Graslmon's sword. He's Graslmon's uncle. He is a few inches taller than Graslmon or Yami Graslmon but without any armor and his fur is grey. He's mode 2.

Rank: Maturity

Attribute: Mammal Grasl Lancer

Attacks: Grasliyam Slaughter

**Pyro Graslmon:**

Introducing the only female of the squad and Greemon's sweetheart, Pyro Graslmon is also called Graslmon FM, standing for Fire Mode or Flame Mode. She is Graslmon or Yami Graslmon's height but without armor and her fur is red. She's Amy Starlim's copedam soul-warrior. She's the keeper of Darkness. She's mode 3.

Rank: Maturity

Attribute: Mammal Jerebi Darkness Soul-Warrior

Attacks: Fire River; Flames of Rage; Heat of the Sun

**Air Graslmon:**

Air Graslmon is also named Graslmon WM, standing for Wind Mode. Air Graslmon are unique in the Graslmon family, in that they have transparent fur; that's what makes him dangerous. He is Graslmon or Yami Graslmon's height with his same figures but without armor. Air Graslmon can fly like Graslmon. He's Graslmon's brother. He's mode 4.

Rank: Maturity

Attribute: Mammal Meric Lancer

Attacks: Wind Storm; Howl of the Wind; Hurricane Typhoon

**Stone Graslmon:**

He stands for the element of earth and he's also called Graslmon RM, standing for Rock Mode. He is Graslmon or Yami Graslmon's height with his same figures, but without armor and his fur is dark grey close to black. Like both Graslmon and Pyro Graslmon, Stone Graslmon is the only one with higher evolution forms, one only. He's Graslmon's second brother. He's mode 4.

Rank: Maturity

Attribute: Mammal Meric Lancer

Attacks: Rock Slash; Grasl Bacon; Rock Crush

**Star Magnamon:**

He's Peter's only variable form. A strong codelimin. He's rival and opponent is Elite Reptomon. Star Magnamon is like a knight, with brown long hair and blue eyes with golden armor all over his body. A sheath with a knight's sword in it is around his belt. He's height is the average height of a male adult human. He's grasl type in the nerdis level and warrior in kind. He's an excellent horseman.

Rank: Nerdis

Attribute: Humanoid Grasl Sewiril Lancer

Attacks: Magna Force; Ultra Poison; Out of the World

**Rose Graslmon:**

A red furred cat with a red snout and it looked like Greemon, but instead of silver fur it is red. Its face; torso and snout weren't furred. Its eyes were blue, but it didn't have a wing. Its feet and arms were that of a cat's. It had a mane of a light purple color. The name rose is from her light purple mane even though it isn't rose colored. She is still sweethearts with Greemon.

Rank: Juvenile

Attribute: Mammal Jerebi Darkness Soul-Warrior

Attacks: Rose Mane; Cerulean Double Eyes

**Elite Reptomon:**

Standing as tall as War Greymon, Elite Reptomon is a team in himself. He's an ancient codelimin self-warrior. His skin is green reptilian scales with some red veins coming out in some areas. Black armor is on his chest and joints. His tail is 13 inches long like a reptilian green scaled tail. He is very muscular and agile. A black mane is over his head down to his shoulder blades. He was deep in hibernation until he was awaken by the sailors to combat and defeat Star Magnamon.

Rank: Mate

Attribute: Warrior Jerebi Sewiril Lancer

Attacks: Reptile Force; Scales of Tail; Combat Claws


End file.
